


Family Ties

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [41]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Facebook: Draco's Den, Family, Gen, Roll A Drabble, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: In the moments prior to her death, Tonks met up with a family member to remind her that the person our hearts choose to love can't always block out our demons.





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This drabble was written for Draco's Den as a part of the Roll A Drabble. This was from the month of August. I was assigned Narcissa Malfoy, Nymphadora Tonks, and soulmates. This doesn't exactly fit the concept of soulmates, but it does have to with the person our hearts choose to hold on to and how that can effect a person's decisions.
> 
> Grammarly did my beta work, so any other errors you may find are my own.
> 
> I own nothing in this story except the little plot that I was able to come up with.
> 
> Title: Family Ties  
Pairing: Narcissa Malfoy & Nymphadora Tonks  
Rating: T  
Summary: In the moments prior to her death, Tonks met up with a family member to remind her that the person our hearts choose to love can't always block out our demons.
> 
> Let me know what you think of this fun little drabble!
> 
> Love always,  
~starr

"_His love roared louder than her demons." - writtenbyhim_

Narcissa looked down at the glass of firewhiskey resting on the bar in front of her. She had the toughest choice of her life to make. She could go against the wishes of her husband and her Lord, taking Draco away to safety and hiding from the craziness of this war or she could fight. Neither option was sounding like the best option right now, and at least sitting here in this dark and musty bar made it appear as though time was standing still. She didn't have to choose.

The sound of the door creaking open behind her didn't even phase her. For a fleeting moment, Narcissa turned her head and glanced back, but didn't see anyone of importance, so she returned her focus to her drink and her decision. She took a deep breath as she lifted the glass to her lips and downed the rest of the amber liquid that was sitting in the bottom of her glass.

"I take it that's the best thing on the menu?"

The voice startled her. Turning in the direction of the sound, Narcissa set the glass back on the bar and nodded her head. As she turned, she saw that it was Nymphadora Tonks sitting beside her.

"Surprised to see me, Auntie?" Tonks said with a laugh as she flagged down the barkeep. "A round of firewhiskey for the two of us."

"What are you doing here?" Narcissa hissed, looking around the room once more. She must have missed something before; this had to be a trap.

"I needed to talk to you," Tonks replied. "I needed to remind you that you still have a choice to save yourself and Draco."

"No, I don't," Narcissa replied, reaching down and grabbing her pocketbook. She pulled out enough Galleons to cover their drinks and stood up from the barstool. "My husband, the love of my life, needs me at his side. We must battle for the same side."

"Just because you love him, doesn't mean he'll be able to protect you from your demons," Tonks called after her as Narcissa made her way toward the door.

"Your love for the wolf won't protect you from yours either," Narcissa replied, pausing momentarily at the door to look back at her niece. "Be careful, Nymphadora. None of us know what we are truly up against."


End file.
